


Pen Pals

by spiralicious



Series: Turtle-Ducks [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Confusion, Crossover, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> I never ever thought I would be writing more for the Turtle Ducks universe and I certainly never thought I would be writing this for this prompt. Thanks for pinking Kira. And thanks Jen, without your pokeing I would have never finished.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 64 "Gay or Straight?" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko reread the letter again. Not that he needed to. He had read it so many times that he could repeat it back word by word from memory. It was one of his favorites. He could read the anger in the swirls of Sesshoumaru’s calligraphy as he complained about “the idiots who tried to dress him in the ridiculous high-necked bib things that were supposedly all the rage” and “the vile wench that dared to touch his hair.” The frustration at his mother’s ban on kicking the female servants was equally evident in his brushstrokes. Zuko thrilled at the drama and flair Sesshoumaru gave the characters on the page when talking about more favorable topics; a highly successful rhino-boar hunt, his increasingly impressive swordsmanship skills, slicing a distant butterfly in half with his poison whip. But all of that was merely the appetizer in this particular letter. 

In this particular letter, Sesshoumaru had included two very long narratives about some dreams he’d had. Zuko was not sure what it was about the inuyoukai’s dreams that had gotten him so… hot, but he needed to go over them again and again, and it left him aching. And more importantly, there was the lone statement of “I thought of you,” their shorthand and less embarrassing way of expressing “I thought of you while I was touching myself.” He had mentioned it in this letter twice, _twice._

Zuko’s hand on his cock sped up as his eyes scanned over the words in front of him. His hips rose of their own accord. Little waves of pleasure ran down his spine to pool deep within his cock as he read the letter again. Closing his eyes, he twisted his body to more fully face the pillow the letter was resting on. The words danced along in his head on their own, not requiring seeing the physical letter anymore. Sesshomaru’s scent clung faintly to the pillow’s silk cover and as he could “hear” him in his head while reading the letter, it was easy to imagine it was his hand, not Zuko’s that pumped his cock as he read the words, “I thought of you” again. He had read the letter several times over and was inching closer and closer to his release. A few more strokes and he was falling over the edge, biting the pillow to muffle the sound as his climax washed over him.

As the world came into the focus once again, Zuko, as always, wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He started to clean himself up. _What kind of weird pervert gets off on letters?_ Then he winced at the realization that he wasn’t just a pervert but a weird pervert. _A weird pervert, who gets off on letters from his friend,_ he added. Zuko sighed, returning his favorite letter to the generous stack he had received from Sesshoumaru. The newer ones still smelled like cherry blossoms and sandalwood. They were supposed to be friends, just friends. Certainly they shared a lot but he hadn’t really seen Sesshoumaru since his family had stayed at the palace three years ago. He didn’t even know if the dog demon looked how Zuko had pictured in his head. They’d been thirteen then, they were sixteen now and had grown up quite a bit. The whole thing seemed like it was supposed to be wrong, and yet it didn’t. _Was that part of being a pervert, a weird pervert?_ Zuko eyed his stack of correspondences. _And who writes someone that often?_ Clearly, Sesshoumaru was being polite in writing back to each letter Zuko sent promptly, but Zuko often wondered if it was really necessary to write anyone as often as he did the lordling. His uncle had even commented on their prolific amount of correspondence with that probing without probing way of his. Clearly, he just wasn’t normal. _No, because I am a weird pervert, we just established that._ It was entirely possible that he just saw what he wanted to in the letters. All that heat and longing just might not be there. But why would he want there to be? He liked Sesshoumaru well enough and clearly felt the need to be weirdly perverted at the thought of him, but _why_ would he want to? They were both guys. Although, he did think Sesshoumaru was a girl for almost an entire week. Maybe that was it. There was still some lingering thoughts about his friend being a girl. Not that that worked as an explanation at all. The vast majority of their groping, kissing, and awkward fumbling together had occurred after he found out Sesshoumaru’s true gender and he certainly wasn’t a girl in any of his fantasies. Zuko colored as the memory of the one and only time he touched Sesshoumaru’s penis. _That started out as an accident… and it would have been rude to stop,_ he reminded himself. _Okay, maybe Sesshoumaru is just special. He’s a demon, a pretty demon, and I don’t like any other…_ the thought died there as Zuko knew it was a lie. There were plenty of damn incidents where he thought about guys that way, he just normally willed himself to ignore it and pretend it never happened when he caught himself. 

Zuko rubbed his hands over his face as if it could scrub the thoughts out of his mind. When that didn’t work, he set about wadding up his soiled bedding and tossing it in the corner, where one of the servants would deal with it later. This of course was not a distracting enough activity to keep his brain from more unpleasant thoughts.

 _I should have never sent that letter._ It had been kind of exciting and shocking that Mai let him feel her up and he had to tell someone. Besides, he always told Sesshoumaru everything. _It’s what guys do right?_ So, he jotted the whole incident down quickly without thinking and just sent it along. Later, he had this horrific gut feeling that he had done the wrong thing and immediately wrote a letter of apology. Not that he knew why he should be sorry exactly, he just knew that he was and that he should be. But Sesshoumaru hadn’t written back. There was never this much of a stretch between letters. _Did it mean that Sesshomaru didn’t want… whatever it was that this was? Was he mad right now and would get over it? Would he get over it? Is he just busy?_ Zuko knew about the recent scandal. Sesshoumaru’s father had recently run off with a human woman and Sesshoumaru was upset by it. Not that he said as much. But the dog demon had always spoken of his father with near worship, and then suddenly there was just a one sentence mention of what had happened, and then nothing about it or his father whatsoever afterward. The rumor mill had not been kind. It hurt Zuko that he could not be there to comfort his friend. _Maybe someone else was comforting him? Was that why he was too busy to write back?_ Zuko shook his head at the sudden jealousy that brought on. He was getting worked up over someone who may not even exist and a relationship that might be completely in his head. _I am not in a relationship with Sesshoumaru. How would that even work? I’m supposed to marry a girl and make her pop out lots of little fire lord heirs._ None of that made Zuko feel any better.

He flopped down face first on his bare bed. _So what am I supposed to do now? Date Mai? Does she even actually like me?_ He was never quite sure where he stood with her, but the whole letting him feel her up thing was probably a pretty big deal to her. _Would that even be fair to Mai?_ He wasn’t sure he really liked her like that. They kissed a lot and it was nice enough. Touching her breast had been thrilling in the moment, in that doing fun semi forbidden things kind of way, but it wasn’t what he’d thought it would be. It wasn’t the kind of “exciting” he thought things like that were supposed to be. The way other guys talked about it, the way kissing Sesshoumaru by the turtle-duck pond was… it wasn’t that. _Maybe I was just too nervous? Isn’t that what Mai said?_ The embarrassment rushed back and he just wanted the earth to swallow him up. It wasn’t that he didn’t respond. That just hadn’t been what either of them had expected either. 

Zuko groaned and banged his head into his bed. What the hell was wrong with him? He was momentarily saved from pondering that thought any further when he remembered that he was supposed to be packing. 

A few days later, Sesshoumaru was standing in a secluded corner of a New Year’s party at the royal palace in Ba Sing Se, contemplating a plate of food. It was piled high with international finger foods, the smell of which did nothing but nauseate Sesshoumaru. Most of it was fried, which turned his stomach. The meat was far too overcooked for his liking and seemed old to him. He did not eat vegetables. The few things that seemed as though they might be edible had enough spice that they burned his nostrils even at this distance. That included that “delightful country-side soup” that everyone seemed to be fussing over, despite that they all seemed to be oblivious to the fact that it was komodo-bison penis soup. If he were a different sort of demon, he would be milling about explaining that fact to people as they delighted in their eating of it, so he would have some kind of enjoyment at this hellish event, but at some point he would have to explain how he knew it was komodo-bison penis soup and frankly, he wasn’t that kind of demon. He had made an appearance to appease his mother, despite his refusal to parade about in the latest earth kingdom fashions as his mother had pleaded with him to do. And he refused to acknowledge her comment about it being the perfect thing to attract young men back to his rooms to ravish them. It was bad enough his mother’s new occupation as a social butterfly had dragged him into this extended vacation in the earth kingdom, he wasn’t about to interact with the simpering ninnies more then was absolutely necessary. 

He pondered the proper social etiquette, and possible consequences his mother would inflict upon him, covertly, at a later date, for simply leaving the food somewhere and not eating it. He had already received a rather stern lecture about referring to himself in the third person and was not looking forward to another one about wasting food and insulting generous hosts as well as whatever bizarre punishment she would conceive for whatever supposed embarrassment it would have caused her in front of her “friends.” 

Sesshoumaru did not get to contemplate this much further as a familiar scent wafted into his nose. It was one he associated with turtle-ducks, smoke, and cinnamon candy. Zuko had entered the party. His arrival shouldn’t have been shocking. It was exactly the kind of event young lords and others of similar status and favor were expected to attend, but Sesshoumaru hadn’t considered this particular irritation when listing his reasons on why this was hell on earth. Part of him truly thrilled at getting to see Zuko in person, but he still had not decided if or how mad he was at the fire prince. The letter detailing a recent exploration of female anatomy had angered him more than he was willing to admit. But there had been a prompt letter of apology following it. It had been somewhat appeasing, and yet, it did not stop Sesshoumaru from feeling like he had been cheated on. Not that Zuko was really his in any sort of real way if he thought about it. They had had fumbled around under some trees a few years ago and had exchanged letters without having laid eyes on each other since. Zuko would be expected to marry and start producing heirs soon anyway. Maybe it was for the best that he was experimenting with girls. None of that made Sesshoumaru feel any better and he would have to come up with some course of action soon. Even with all the muddled smells and noises, he could tell Zuko was sneaking off his direction, which Sesshoumaru knew had nothing to do with his presence and everything to do with their mutual aversion to social events and his current position being one of the few secluded corners available. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and braced for impact. 

Fortunately, Zuko managed to stop in time to avoid colliding with the dog demon and blinked a few times in surprise. 

“…Prince Zuko.” Sesshoumaru nodded slightly in acknowledgement, deciding on mandatory civility since his own feelings about being in the other lordling’s presence were still very much undecided.

Zuko nodded back and was clearly embarrassed. “Sesshoumaru.”

“Sesshoumaru- sama,” the dog demon corrected. Zuko was not as tall as he’d imagined, but was otherwise as he’d expected, a fact that both delighted and infuriated him.

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” Zuko repeated back with extra emphasis on the “sama.” 

It reminded the dog demon of their first introduction when the exact same thing had happened. He almost made a facial expression. The twitch of his face must have been noticeable as Zuko smiled at him slightly. Uncomfortable with Zuko’s presence and small talk in general, Sesshoumaru shoved his plate of hors d’oeuvres in Zuko’s general direction. “Eat this.”

The Fire prince took the plate as one accustom to following commands, but then eyed it like there might be a snake, hiding in it, that was about to bite him. “What’s wrong with it?”

Insulted that his generosity was being questioned, Sesshoumaru glared at him. “If this Sesshoumaru were going to poison you, he would do so directly.” 

It was apparently a convincing enough argument, as Zuko merely shrugged and started eating, which the dog demon found incredibly distracting. He couldn’t help being lured into watching the play of fingers, mouth, and tongue, and what other better applications they could be used for. The libidinous part of his brain did not seem to care as he carefully and repeatedly reminded himself that he was currently mad at the human before him. Zuko catching him staring and asking what was wrong did seem to do the trick though. Sesshoumaru snapped his attention away as though he had never been staring and said, “Nothing.” 

The exchange of eating, staring, and pretending not to stare played itself over repeatedly for several very long moments until Zuko finally broke the ban on conversation. “So how is your family?”

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and snorted.

“Right, sorry.”

Sesshoumaru noted that at least Zuko had the decency to blush. “…Apparently I have a baby half-brother.” The “half” was a bit over emphasized.

“Congratulations?”

“He screams a lot and has little dog ears on his head.” Not that he would ever admit to spying on the brat.

“Dog ears?” Zuko looked stunned.

Sesshoumaru could only nod in agreement.

There was a long pause in conversation until Sesshoumaru remembered that it would be polite to now inquire about Zuko’s family. “How is… General Iroh?” It was the only member of the Fire Lord’s household that Sesshoumaru had found tolerable besides the prince next to him. 

“The same as always.”

Since it was apparent that neither were adept at small talk and that they would be stuck together, not hiding, for the remainder of the party, and the obligatory niceties were out of the way, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to get some much needed answers. “Do you love her?”

Zuko looked like he had been slapped. “Love who?”

Sesshoumaru opted against strangling him just yet, but couldn’t contain the small growl that escaped. “There are so many, you can’t keep track?” He was having a hell of a time with humans lately. 

Zuko blinked. “So many what?”

“Girls.” Sesshoumaru ground out. Restraining himself from physical violence was getting harder by the second.

“There are no girls.”

“So it was a male whose breast you fondled?”

“That wasn’t a girl; that was Mai.”

Sesshoumaru had a vague recollection of a Mai among Zuko’s sister’s little friends that had attempted to play with his hair. “Mai is a hermaphrodite or asexual?”

“No! She just… It was a onetime thing.” Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru stared at him pointedly, not satisfied with the explanation, which apparently triggered some sort of reflex in Zuko to just spew out all of his thoughts without thinking. 

“I don’t even know if I liked it, or her… or what. I know I am supposed to like it, but it just wasn’t right and I don’t know if it’s her or I don’t like girls, but if I do like girls, then why do I look at guys or is that just because I am a horny teenager who likes everything?” Zuko looked both pained and relieved, but Sesshoumaru took something else from his confession.

“You don’t know if you like me?”

“I like you! I just don’t know how I like you.”

“I see.” Sesshoumaru turned his face away from Zuko, while he attempted to reschool his facial features. Things were getting more upsetting than he had expected.

“I don’t mean it like that. I just… Damn it!” 

Sesshoumaru felt the small amount of heat that escaped Zuko at that moment. “Then… your letters… Perhaps I misread them. I apologize for…” Sesshoumaru was not exactly sure what to say. He was not very practiced at apologies, but clearly he had stumbled into a situation that social etiquette required one. He could vent about being a moron later without witnesses, or perhaps with a few servants to kick. 

“I should be the one apologizing, not you... It was stupid of me to send that letter and all.” 

“This Sesshoumaru received your apology letter. He should not have read affection into the other letters you wrote him just because he wanted to see it ...or written about feelings you did not need to be burdened with.” Reverting back to the third person seemed to make the situation more palatable. 

“But…”

Sesshoumaru chanced looking sideways at the human next to him, which was clearly struggling next to him.

“But there was affection there,” Zuko managed to say very softly.

“This Sesshoumaru does not want your pity,” he barked back.

“Well, this Zuko doesn’t have any pity!” There was clearly a small tendril of smoke coming from Zuko’s nostril and a couple of small sparks from his fist.

With a speed worthy of his species, Sesshoumaru picked up Zuko and slammed him into a nearby wall. “You do not get to be angry! You were not toyed with by a human brat who does not understand the seriousness of his actions!” The dog demon was not happy that his anger was getting the better of him, but this made twice that this human had seemed to play with his emotions since they had met each other. He had taken their, albeit distant, relationship very seriously and did not enjoy being played with.

Zuko’s trembling and gasping for air prompted Sesshoumaru to drop him and turn around. As angry as he was with him, he did still care, but he would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him loose his composure further. And it certainly had nothing to do with the increasing heat that was coming from Zuko’s hands where he was bluntly clawing at his wrists for release. He would of left, but the gasps of “I’m sorry” from where Zuko was catching his breath on the ground prompted him to prod further.

“Was if fun for you?”

“Was what fun?

“Mocking me.”

“I never mocked you.”

It was an impressive little snarl for a human Sesshoumaru noted. “...You knew how I felt about you. You led me on even though you didn't feel the same.”

“But I do feel the same!”

Zuko’s sudden confession knocked the wind out of Sesshoumaru’s anger. He crouched down to examine the Fire prince closely. Considering the situation, he felt completely justified in eviscerating the little brat at the slightest hint of deception. “You care for this Sesshoumaru?” His tone was low and dangerous.

Zuko nodded, still apparently not trusting himself to speak after his last outburst.

“You… think of this Sesshoumaru?”

“A lot,” Zuko admitted.

“You enjoy doing so?” Sesshoumaru was begging to embarrass himself with his own line of questioning, but considering all that had happened, he had to be sure. 

“…Yes.”

“You understand how this…I feel about you?”

“I do.”

“It bothers you?”

“No.”

“Thi… I apologize for… throwing you.”

“Apology accepted. I apologize for making you feel like I led you on.”

“Accepted.”

Sesshoumaru surprised the both of them by kissing him. They pulled apart briefly, before mutually attacking each other. Their kisses were sloppy and forceful as blunt teeth and fangs clashed against each other. Their hands fervently explored new, yet familiar, territory. The moment was ruined almost completely when Sesshoumaru’s mother’s shrill fake laughter met his ears and he remembered their near public location. “My rooms are close.”

Zuko barely had a chance to nod in agreement as Sesshoumaru whisked him away from the party to the rooms he was using at inhuman speeds. 

_Sesshoumaru was stunning,_ was the main thought spinning around Zuko’s head for the majority of the evening. However, now that they were alone, sitting on Sesshoumaru’s bed, the thought was damn near overwhelming. The change in venue had sparked some sort of bizarre moment of hesitation from both of them, leaving them to stare at each other. Zuko’s heart was pounding in his ears. His eyes roamed Sesshoumaru, unsure of how to proceed, and wondering if he had suddenly changed his mind. Zuko slowly leaned forward and placed a cautious kiss on the dog demon’s lips. He was immediately shoved back on the bed. Pinned under violent kisses and hands furiously undressing him, the fire prince realized that Sesshoumaru had merely been waiting for permission, which was a bit shocking in and of itself. One day, he would have to talk to Sesshomaru about shoving him around so much, but not today. Today, he was being swiftly stripped bare and kissed in way he had only been able to fantasy about previously. 

All thinking ceased when Sesshoumaru’s mouth found a spot behind his ear that sent all blood necessary for thought flowing away from his head. Zuko writhed against him, needing more contact everywhere. He clawed bluntly at Sesshoumaru’s clothing, wanting the dog demon as naked as himself. The growl he was awarded only spurred him on further. 

He scarcely noticed when one of Sesshoumaru’s hands left him and was fumbling around under the pillow under Zuko’s head. He was too distracted by the mouth sucking on his neck and the delicious friction from grinding wantonly against the body above him. The incredibly pitiful sound that came out of his mouth when all of Sesshoumaru’s ministrations suddenly stopped could not be helped. “Something wrong?” He held onto the dog demon tighter, not willing to let him escape just yet.

Sesshoumaru was clearly getting frustrated with his hunt for whatever he was looking for under the pillow, but suddenly grinned triumphantly when he pulled out a small oil vial. “No.” It was punctuated with a nip to Zuko’s shoulder. He slid down the Fire prince’s body, sitting up and pushing Zuko’s legs into his chest. 

Zuko grunted. _Oil? What was so important about a bottle of oil that it would interrupt all this... oh._ He felt himself begin to sweat a little, everything was too hot and this was so new, and he was starting to feel nervous and nauseated. _And why weren't they doing anything to take his mind off of it?_

Sesshoumaru seemed to just be staring at his ass and tapping his claws on the oil vial. _Claws!_ Zuko suddenly remembered. “I, I can do that!” Zuko stuttered, trying to get at the oil vial from his contorted position. Luckily, Sesshoumaru gave it up readily. 

Awkwardly, Zuko poured some of the oil onto his fingers and attempted to apply some to his ass. It was rather difficult since Sesshoumaru was completely unwilling to give up his view in favor of Zuko being able to bend himself in different positions that would have made getting to his intended goal a lot easier. The dog demon’s intense, somewhat unnerving, gaze didn’t help either. It only made Zuko more anxious, wanting both to crawl away from that gaze and impossibly more aroused by it. After what seemed entirely too long, he succeeded in fumbling what in his uninformed assessment was enough of the slippery substance onto the target. 

He handed the vial back to Sesshoumaru. It was now Zuko’s turn to watch as Sesshoumaru spread the oil over his cock. The dog demon seemed to enjoy the audience and Zuko wondered if he was going extra slowly to tease him. 

Of course, now that Sesshoumaru was trying to shove himself into him, he wished he was going a little slower. He had shoved himself into Zuko a bit forcefully, causing the Fire prince to cry out at the suddenness and the pain. But Sesshomaru had stopped moving once he’d gotten fully within Zuko, which gave him a chance relax a little, somewhat lessening the intense pain in his backside. Considering how Sesshoumaru’s body was shaking, his stopping had nothing to do with any consideration for any pain Zuko might be in. 

Sesshoumaru started abruptly, and moved jerkily, unable to maintain any of the grace that was associated with him. Knowing that all of that pristine perfection was coming undone behind him was enough to keep Zuko in place. Watching it was even better. He started stroking his cock and between the two, he was distracted enough from his sore ass to even enjoy it a little. 

Abruptly as he had started, Sesshoumaru finished, making a high pitched undignified noise that would have horrified him had he been aware that he’d made it. Zuko continued to stroke himself with Sesshoumaru half collapsed on top on him. The dog demon was licking as much of Zuko as he could reach without moving and the Fire prince found it oddly hot. The sharp nip that was added in sent Zuko over the edge. 

Panting filled the room. Zuko blinked as coherent thought became possible once again. As usually happened in this moment for him, unpleasant realizations invaded his mind. Only, he didn’t find them all that unpleasant for a change. “Shit.”

“Hmmm?” Sesshoumaru managed in response.

“I just figured out what was wrong with me.” _Absolutely nothing._


End file.
